


A Drizzle of Firewhiskey

by The Weird Sisters (mk_malfoy)



Series: When Alcohol Is Involved [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/The%20Weird%20Sisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RL/HP/DM threesome! PWP, pure smut! With a touch of fluff thrown in for good measure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drizzle of Firewhiskey

**Title:** A Drizzle of Firewhiskey  
**Author: **The Weird Sisters (aka Nymphy, Sev1970, and Magdelena)  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing: **Remus/Harry/Draco  
**Warnings: **Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Multiple Partners  
**Summary: **RL/HP/DM threesome! PWP, pure smut! With a touch of fluff thrown in for good measure!  
**Date:** 10/25/2004  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). All the characters in the Harry Potter universe belong exclusively to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and anyone else JKR chooses to allow to play with them. We are publishing our fanfiction writings only for our own selfish desire to be a part of their world.

~*~

  
As Severus finished speaking and sat down beside Minerva and Filius, Remus gave him a nod, and received a rather put-upon sigh in response.  Remus wanted to laugh at the forlorn look that the newest Headmaster of Hogwarts wore.  Severus had never been the most interesting of speakers—his droll baritone voice was perhaps a thing of beauty if it was seducing you, but otherwise, it wasn't pleasant, Remus mused.  The thought caused him to grin.

Remus stood and walked over to Harry and Draco, who had not been paying attention to Severus; they had whispered to one another throughout Severus's speech.  Remus thought about calling them out on their rudeness, but then thought better of it.  He had been young and in love once and hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to anyone other than Sirius.  To be young and in love … But Remus had heard that Harry and Draco were not as serious as he thought.  

He was counting on that.

"Hey, Remus," Harry said.  "Snape was as boring as ever, huh?"

"The two of you really should give him a chance.  He is not as bad as you think he is," Remus said, knowing his words were falling on deaf ears.  "I didn’t come over here to talk about Professor Snape.  I was wondering if the two of you had already made plans for tonight.  If not, I was wondering if you would join me in my rooms for drinks? It has been a long time since I have had a chance to catch up on what is going on with you two.  In fact, I don't think I've seen you all summer."

Harry smiled, then looked at Draco, wondering if he'd like to have drinks with Remus.  The two had been in a rather committed relationship for several months, but Harry had been finding himself more and more attracted to Remus as the days went by, and the prospect of spending the evening in the man’s rooms, catching up … appealed to him in every way possible.  Draco nodded and shrugged his shoulders.  That was all Harry needed.  "Thanks, Remus, It’ll be good to catch up."  He was grinning like a cheshire cat.

Draco snickered as Remus looked at him expectantly.  "What? Like I'd miss this? Lead the way."

“Very well. Follow me, gentlemen.” Remus gave the two a huge grin then turned around and led the way to his rooms. Once there, and after giving the password, the three entered. “Please have a seat; I need to attend to some business quickly but should not be more than five minutes. Krispy? Get the gentlemen whatever they’d like to drink please. I'll have a Gin and Tonic. I shan’t be long.” As he opened the door to his private study, he turned and met two sets of eyes, looking very curiously at him. He smiled and winked, then left.

“What would sirs like to drink?" the little house-elf said, looking from Harry to Draco, and then back to Harry. Harry smiled at her. "I'll have scotch on the rocks please." The little elf nodded happily, looking at Harry with reverence, as she always did. She then turned to Draco, "And you, sir?"

"I'll have a double shot of Firewhiskey, please," Draco smirked. "And just bring the bottle back as well, why don't you."

Harry chuckled at Draco. "Now Draco, you know you can't hold your liquor well. How many times have I had to carry your arse home?"

Draco reached out and gently brushed a lock of hair behind Harry's ear.  Licking his lips suggestively, he arched an eyebrow and chuckled, "Who says I plan on drinking it at all?"

Harry shivered at Draco's touch, and had to bite his lip to suppress a moan. "You're such a Slytherin."

Draco rolled his eyes, and was about to answer when a 'pop' signified that Krispy had arrived with their drinks. The little elf put down the tray and disappeared. Draco, who had continued gently caressing Harry's cheek all the while, didn't even break eye contact as he lowered his hand, reached an elegant fingertip into his drink, and then lifted it to Harry's lips. He gently traced the outline of Harry's lips with the liquor, and was just about to lean in to lick Harry's lips clean, when he heard the door to Remus's study open again.

Remus closed the door and watched as two flushed faces looked at him.  “Oh.” Remus felt his heart plummet. Obviously, the two had been doing something to cause them to look as they did.  That didn't bode well for his plans.  He had waited so long for this opportunity, and had been careful to make sure everything went according to plan, but this had not been part of that plan. Now he would only be in the way, a third wheel of sorts. “I’m sorry if I interrupted. I do hope I did not keep the two of you from any plans you may have had this evening.”  Remus knew the disappointment was evident in his voice, but he couldn’t help it.

Draco covertly looked at Harry, then at Remus, and had to bite his tongue at the thoughts that were running through his mind.  He thought that he had been picking up on signs that Remus had been interested in him and Harry, but it wasn't until tonight that he had dreamed that one of his more wicked fantasies might come true.

Unfortunately, he could see Remus beginning to shutter himself off, and Draco knew that if he didn't ease the other's anxiety, none of them would be having an enjoyable evening. He cocked his head to the side, and offered Remus one of his more seductive smiles. Draco knew that Harry would readily go along with anything he suggested, since his Harry had harbored a crush on Remus for years. "You didn't interrupt anything, Remus. After all, how can the party start without all of the participants?"

Remus could feel his face flush and he gave Draco a quick smile. Slowly making his way around the couch where Harry and Draco were sitting, Remus gave the two a pointed look. This is not what he had planned; he had only hoped to perhaps seduce one of them before the night was over, Harry, to be exact, but from Draco’s inflection, Remus was quickly rethinking his plans; he liked the prospect of what he thought Draco might be alluding to, much more. Remus furrowed a brow and looked pensively into the eyes of the two very handsome men sitting in front of him, then nodded as he gave the two a huge smile. Without saying a word, he sat down in the middle of the two as they parted to make room for him.

As Harry made room for Remus, he exchanged a quick glance with Draco. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had had a crush on Remus since third year. He knew this was one of Draco's fantasies as well, and couldn't believe how things were working out. The looks in both his and Draco's eyes plainly said Remus would definitely have a night to remember. Harry swirled his drink around in his glass before taking a sip, his fingers trailing nonchalantly up and down Remus's thigh. "So, how have your classes been going, Remus," he asked, his fingers traveling higher on each upwards trip.

Remus had to suppress the moan that was fighting to escape at the touch of Harry’s soft fingers deftly running over his thigh. “Th ... they’re going well, yes, they are going very well.” Remus’s breath hitched as he felt a new sensation coming from his other side, and this time he could not suppress the moan that he let out.

Draco settled his hands on Remus's shoulders, and gently massaged them for a few moments, eventually trailing his hands down Remus's back, settling them on the slender hips before him, as he shifted his body closer to the other. He then leaned in close to Remus's ear, his lips gently brushing against it as he spoke. "I'm sure you've continued to be an excellent teacher. I know that we were eager students in your class. Perhaps tonight, you'd allow us to teach you a few things we have learned over the years?"

Remus gulped as he leant into Draco. “I always knew the two of you would make excellent teachers. I am at your disposal, gentlemen; teach me.”

Harry smirked at Draco, and the two gave a slight nod. "We'll start with the basics, of course," Harry said, starting to unbutton the man's robes, starting at the top, as Draco started at the bottom. Once their hands met in the middle, they slowly slid the outer robes off, and Harry began removing Remus's shirt, while Draco worked on his trousers. "And the first step, of course, is the removal of clothing," Harry purred, flicking his tongue against Remus's earlobe, as the last article of clothing was removed. Pulling back, Harry stared appreciatively at the sight before him. Remus, completely naked, his weeping erection begging for attention, all of his creamy skin revealed, a few tantalizing scars here and there, and his cheeks flushed with his arousal. Smirking, Harry turned to Draco. "I think we're a bit over dressed, love," he said, looking at the Slytherin hungrily.

Draco nipped a gentle bite against Remus's collar bone, and then stood and locked his eyes with him. He and Harry quickly shed their clothing and once they were both naked, Draco slid behind Harry, pressing his chest to his lover's back, his eyes never straying from Remus's intense gaze. Once he had rested his chin on Harry's bare shoulder, he snaked his arms around Harry, one hand flat against Harry's toned stomach, and the other casually gripping the weeping cock before him. "Second step, is a bit more 'hands on'," Draco smirked. "Harry loves to have his cock stroked teasingly like this. Why don't you give me a bit of help with this?"

Remus stood, and with slightly trembling knees, knelt before Harry while looking at Draco. Receiving a nod, he slowly raised a hand and wrapped it around Draco’s, which was already slowly pumping the engorged member. Together, both men began to increase the pressure, eliciting a deep throaty moan from a deeply aroused and flushed Harry. Remus again looked at Draco, and the both of them removed their hands, but almost immediately, Remus felt his fingers as they were wrapped around the hard length, and received a nod from Draco. With this urging, Remus then began running his fingers up and down the now slick underside and with increasing encouragement from the now widely grinning Draco, Remus raised his other hand and began stroking the rest of Harry's nicely formed package. His erection was now so hard it was beginning to hurt and he closed his eyes at the exquisite sensations running through his body.

Harry moaned loudly at the amazing sensations going through his body as Remus continued his ministrations, and he felt as Draco trailed kisses down his back, following the path of his spine, lower, lower. He hissed in pleasure as he felt his lover gently spread him open, and place a kiss on his entrance, causing him to tremble. His knees nearly gave out on him as his lover's tongue entered him slowly, and he braced himself on Remus's shoulders as the man continued to pump his swollen cock. Harry could do nothing but moan and gasp as Draco continued with his talented tongue, adding a slender finger into the mix. "Yes," He whispered huskily, tilting Remus's head up and capturing the man's lips in a bruising kiss.  Harry pulled back slightly after sucking on Remus's bottom lip, then he bit it gently as Draco inserted another finger.  Remus growled.

Draco slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Harry's arse, whispering a lubrication spell as he added a third finger, stretching Harry and preparing him for what was about to occur. Remus was startled from his ministrations on Harry when he heard Draco's husky voice speaking to him again. "The third step might be a bit easier if we took it to your bed."  

Remus nodded almost imperceptibly and led the way through the small sitting room, and into the bedroom. Harry smiled enticingly at Remus and crawled on his hands and knees onto the bed, pillowing his head in his hands, his arse propped up in the air, legs spread wide. "You see, Remus, Harry is a bit particular about how hard he likes to be fucked, so I thought that perhaps I could 'direct' you in your task." Draco continued with a smirk, as he slid behind the werewolf and gently pushed Remus down so he could lean over forward slightly onto the edge of the bed. He cupped Remus' arse cheeks in his hands and gently spread them, repeating on Remus the preparations he had already completed on Harry before. When he had gotten as far as inserting the third finger, making sure to sweep over Remus's prostate on every other thrust of his fingertips, he began to speak again. "I'm sure we both agree that it is the goal of every teacher to make sure their student has their technique down pat, wouldn't you agree?"  Remus could only nod his assent as he moaned and whimpered under Draco's ministrations. "So what I am suggesting is that you fuck Harry, while I fuck you, therefore helping you to set the almost bruising pace that he requires to achieve satisfaction. How does that sound?"

Remus’s breaths were becoming ragged as the wiggling fingers of Draco gently caressed his opening with more and more pressure. Feeling the sensation of having his prostate gland being stroked, Remus arched into the fingers and let out a strangled cry. “I can’t hold on much longer.” Remus felt as the fingers were removed one by one, and he would have protested the loss, but knew soon he would be filled with something much more exquisite than those fingers, no matter how talented they had been. Remus felt himself being pushed down and heard a whispered, “Go ahead, love, you know you want him. Fuck him hard. He’s waited a long time for this...for you.”

That was all Remus needed. With some help from behind, he began to slide into the warm hole that was calling out for him to slam into it. This was his fantasy come true. He thought Draco was sexier than anyone had the right to be and Remus would allow the boy to fuck him into oblivion every night for the rest of his life, but this heavenly creature beneath him was his dream come true. He was so happy he really did think he could cry. But no, that was for another time. Now, he only wanted to please the angel below him, and thank him for this night. He knew Draco loved Harry; he had known for a long time, even if he had never admitted it to himself. He also knew that Harry had harbored a deep crush on him for a few years, and thought this was probably Draco’s idea to make Harry’s fantasy come true.

Harry cried out as he felt Remus slide into him slowly. He couldn't believe the sensations he was feeling. He grasped at the bed linens with his hands and pushed back into the warmth behind him. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had waited so long … and now, thanks to Draco, his fantasy was finally coming true. He was in Heaven; there was no other way to explain it. Arching his back, he pulled the older man deeper inside him, inviting him to take him, all of him, silently pleading with the man to begin moving.

Sheathing himself fully, Remus stilled, then tightened his hold on a panting Harry before lowering his mouth to the inviting neck below him. He continued giving the now loudly moaning Harry kisses and love bites, then turned Harry's face towards his and engaged him in a kiss, one which grew more and more heated.

Draco’s body was aching with need as he slowly stroked himself, anticipating the moment that he could sink into Remus’s body. As he watched Remus pull Harry around for a kiss, his own need overwhelmed him, and he lowered himself onto the bed behind Remus. Holding Remus’s hips steady with his hands, he placed the tip of his weeping cock at Remus’s entrance. It had been quite a while since he had made love to anyone other than Harry, and the sounds of the two beneath him, and the delicious tightness of Remus’s body almost overwhelmed him. He bit into Remus’s neck as he slid inside, slowly but steadily.

Remus could feel whimpers from behind and then felt as his neck was devoured in a mind blowing love bite. He lifted his head from Harry’s now thoroughly swollen mouth and turned to meet his other bed partner in an equally mind blowing kiss. After releasing Draco's head, Remus swept down and engaged Harry in another kiss and then snaked one of his arms around to take hold of the leaking cock.

Draco started making slow, shallow thrusts into the tight arse before him, eventually picking up the rhythm to a bruising pace, slamming into Remus, who in turn, battered into Harry beneath him. Before long, it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. Draco could feel his orgasm building, and could tell by the breathy moans, grunts, groans, and whimpers of his two partners, that they were each nearing their climaxes as well. It took a tremendous amount of effort, but finally he was able to gasp out. “Final … step … make him scream … he’s so … beautiful … when he … screams.”

Remus began pumping Harry’s cock in earnest, and within seconds all three were shaking and screaming.

~*~

Meanwhile, up in the Headmaster’s office, Severus Snape was settling in, and trying to rid himself of some of the various knick-knacks the office’s previous resident had left behind. Severus couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as he looked at the tin of lemon drops. Albus Dumbledore would be sorely missed, but he would never be forgotten.

Severus continued to pack away items from one of the shelves, but found himself drawn to a small globe, the likes of which he had never remembered seeing. Intrigued, he sat down in his chair, and looked into the globe’s depths. He reeled through a series of emotions ranging from embarrassment to shock to arousal to anger, as he finally understood exactly how Albus Dumbledore had been so all-knowing about the incidents that had taken place at Hogwarts. Severus’s eyes snapped up to the innocent-looking portrait twinkling down at him. “Why you dirty old coot!”

The portrait’s occupant merely shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. “What? I was old, not dead … yet. And I will not apologize for allowing myself a bit of entertainment.”

Severus huffed in annoyance, and put down the globe, merely to pick it up a few minutes later. He muttered under his breath about ‘never being invited to the party’, before finally standing up, adjusting his robes, and sweeping towards the office door.

Albus’s portrait called after him. “Severus, where ever are you going in such a hurry?”

Severus whipped around, his robes swirling dramatically. “I am going to put a stop to this wretched, hedonistic display. Hogwarts' staff should not be allowed to carry on in such a manner.”

He then turned on his heel, and slammed the door behind him.  He did not hear Albus’s portrait roll its painted eyes and snicker.

“Stop it indeed. Who exactly does he think he is fooling?”

Severus left his office in a fury. He couldn't believe the three, and most of all, couldn't believe himself; he had actually been turned on by the disgusting sight. Snarling at himself, he quickened his stride, with much swirling of his robes.

Reaching the Werewolf's quarters, he didn't even bother knocking, but opened the door soundly with a flourish of his wand. Stepping inside, he glared in distaste at the empty alcohol glasses on the table. Walking briskly through the small area, he went over to the closed door and pushed it open harshly, causing it to slam into the wall.

He felt all of the blood drain from his face and travel at the speed of magic to the one place he really didn't want it.

Harry was straddling Lupin's hips, a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand, drizzling the beverage over the the werewolf's chest, and proceeding to lick it up, while the recipient of the display and Draco looked to be involved in quite the fierce game of Tonsil-Quidditch.

Hearing the door crash open, all three men looked up from the bed and smirked at the look on the face of the newly appointed Headmaster.

Harry locked eyes with Snape. "Why, hello, Headmaster," he said, offering him a sultry smirk, and tilting his head slightly to the side, shaking the bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand invitingly, "Drink?"

  
tbc


End file.
